Dave
Dave (real name Dawei) (Dave Lee) is a main character of the online series Pure Pwnage, and the fourth character to be shown. His gaming background is at first not shown, but in Episode 9, his proficiency at Street Fighter is revealed. He is commonly portrayed as a quiet, peaceful person with a sharp tounge, and a general dislike of "the white barbarians." He is a great cook, and Jeremy often travels to his house to eat. Dave leaves the show temporarily in Episode 9, for reasons unconfirmed, but returns in Episode 13 to save Jeremy from certain doom. Dave does not return to be in the cast of the TV series. Rather, his role is filled by the Mouse and Pad's owner, Simon. Early Life Much of Dave's life prior to the events of Pure Pwnage is unclear, although from a flashback in Episode 9, the approriately named "Story of Dave," it is shown that he lived in China with his two sisters and friends. Here he practiced under an unknown sensei, who enhanced and cultured his micro in Street Fighter. After insulting his friend in a game of Street Fighter, his passiveness prevents him from fighting back in the ensuing conflict. After being knocked out, the two friends proceed to either rape or kill his sisters. Dave promises never to micro or play games again, and presumably leaves China. Season One Dave is not seen until the end of Episode 3, where it is revealed he held a lamp for Episode 2. Later, in Episode 6, Dave plays a major role by allowing Jeremy to play World of Warcraft at his house, after Jeremy's Mom takes his computer away. This leads to Jeremy becoming comatose on his floor, and Dave leaves to notify Kyle about his condition. In Episode 7, Dave is seen in Jeremy's hospital room, briefly stopping by before leaving to get ice cream. After Jeremy's recovery, he throws a backyard cooking celebraton. In Episode 8, Dave is seen in the intro, watching Doug and Jeremy play Super Smash Bros Melee. Episode 9: The Story of Dave The majority of Dave's backstory is fleshed out in Episode 9, which is named "The Story of Dave." After the intro and opening credits, Jeremy is seen at Dave's house, upset because Kyle wants to make an episode about Dave in addition to the fact that Dave refuses to make breakfast again. After refusing to take Dave to see a Harry Potter movie because of this (where Jeremy just wants to see Hermoine), he storms off, and Dave tells the camera "There's nothing to say," while contemplating something. After Doug's scene in the hotel, Dave is seen walking with Jeremy down a street, where they encounter Tagi talking with another man. Jeremy gets upset, and storms off after hostilities flare up. Dave follows. Later, while walking in an alley, Jeremy, Kyle, and Dave are ambushed by a group of people with micro balls and gaming equipment. They go after Jeremy, and he is soon downed onto the floor. He screams to Dave for help, and the scene fades while showing Dave contemplating his options right as someone prepares to strike Jeremy with a keyboard. The scene then shifts to Shanxi, China in 1998, where two women walk down a path with pails to fetch some water. Dave and his two friends (Bu Jing Yin and Nie Feng) are then shown in a house playing Street Figher II, cursing and having fun. Dave wins a perfect win, prompting much trash talk from all three. This annoys Bu Jing, who fires off one micro ball into Dave when he stands to look in a mirror. Despite Dave's pleas, Bu Jing continues to fire off more shots, ultimately knocking Dave down a hill where he hits his head. Nie Feng and Bu Jing Yin then proceed to rape the two women from before, revealed to be Dave's sisters (this is shown through a pail dropping and screams). Dave wakes, and finds his two sisters defiled on the ground. Later that night, he proceeds to burn his NES, claiming he will never micro or play games again. The fighting scene resumes with Dave grabbing the keyboard mid-strike, saving Jeremy, and knocking the crowd back. Dave assists in chasing off all the minions, and lets Jeremy finish the leader on his own. Dave follows Jeremy to the Masterer's hideout, where they interrupt a training session. Dave remains silent, and listens to Jeremy being chastised, before departing with Jeremy. Later, when Jeremy travels to Dave's apartment, he finds it abandoned, and a note explaining he had other things to take care from his past before he can be happy. He states that he is returning to China, before the episode changes to a title card wishing him regards. Season Two Dave's appearance in season two isn't shown until the end of Episode 13, where Jeremy reveals the person who save him was Dave, now sporting a new hairstyle. The scene then changes to the end fight of episode 12, where the Big Bad and Doug had Jeremy pinned down. Dave appears in a window, and micros Doug in the chest, causing his shot aimed at Jeremy's head to be direct to the Big Bad's. Being the only remaining fighter, Dave takes Jeremy back, saving him once again. Dave makes his first full appearance in Episode 14, where he is shown doing his usual cooking routine. Through dialogue, it is shown that Jeremy is in the process of paying him back for saving him. After some mom jokes, the two play Xbox 360, where Jeremy has Dave become ready for a tourney of Dead or Alive 4. Before Jeremy can hump his head, Dave makes him back down with a piercing glare. Kyle then makes them go outside, where they attempt to play frisbee, but ditch Kyle after a long toss. Kyle then threatens to reveal dangerous footage of Jeremy doing something not revealed, which shocks Dave. Dave stays behind while Jeremy goes out. Dave and Jeremy then travel to the tourney, where they each partake in their genre of games. The episode then concludes with the short Pro at Cooking with Dave, where Dave prepares some stew on camera. Dave's appearance in Episode 15 comes when he and Jeremy are at a training session for teh Masterer. Afterwards, Dave leaves when Jeremy travels to Tagi's house, not wanting to be there when she flips because he deleted her WoW character. Dave doesn't appear again until the end of Episode 16, where Jeremy has his birthday party. Dave gets Jeremy some of his home made cookies, and partakes in the festivities until people begin to leave. In Episode 17, Dave's character appears occasionally in the Zero Coordination Skit (A Zero Punctuation spinoff) as the imp character. After the episode title card, the scene shows Doug and Dave having a stand off, the two not having settled their animosity since Episode 12. The show then starts the episode back at the begining of the week, where Dave and Jeremy are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dave also is shown to have been given an apprentice by teh Masterer to train. After Jeremy goes on a winning streak and insults Dave's race with a stereotype, Dave breaks the disk. The two then go out for ice cream. Then when Doug and Jeremy are walking down the street, Dave walks down holding a squid (Jeremy calls it a Metroid). Kyle attracts his attention, and Doug disappears. Jeremy walks with Dave for a while, and Doug follows behind, hiding behind cars and trees. When Jeremy tries to bring up the tension between Dave and Doug, Dave leaves. Jeremy later tries to ask Dave to go to a bar, but he doesn't pick up his phone. In Episode 18, on Wednesday, Dave doesn't appear until his apprentice is shown cooking food incorrectly at an outdoor barbeque. Later, Dave walks in on Jeremy and Doug watching Kyle's porno, after Doug spills bear over them. He leaves, casting Jeremy and Doug into an awed state. Finally, the episode resumes where the start of Episode 17 left off. Dave and Doug are locked in a fierce duel of wits, with T-Bag and Jeremy as spectators. It is revealed to be a friendly game of Poker, and the animosity between them apparently forgotten. Pro at Cooking First shown at the end of Pure Pwnage episode 14, Pro at Cooking with Dave a cooking show produced by Dave and Davin productions, staring Dave. After the premier of the first episode, the series branched off from Pure Pwnage and was hosted on its own website - the now defunct proatcooking.com. In each episode, Dave explains and demonstrates how to make a dish with the aid of a female co-host. The female co-host is usually fired after getting on Dave's nerves. There were seven total episodes of Pro at Cooking, the first being released October 19, 2008 and the last being released February 14, 2009. Trivia *Of all the main characters, Dave has the third least screen time, and possibly the fewest lines. This probably relates back to his reclusive and passive nature. **However, it can be argued that since Kyle is the cameraman in just about all shots, and that there is a series long gag of his face (and often body) being hidden, he doesn't truly fit in to this comparison. **Likewise, since T-Bag was only in four episodes, he can't be compared to Dave either. *Dave is the only member of Pure Pwnage to have his own show focused solely on him. Category:Web Series Characters Category:Pro at Cooking Characters Category:Web series